Expect the Unexpected
by Allison Becker
Summary: Riley is an original, A powerful vampire. She is sent on a mission by her love Slate Porter who had originally changed her. When she is sent to find the blood of life, new secrets are revealed that may jeprodize Slate's relationship & she may loose Sonya


Expect the Unexpected

By: Allison Becker

**Expect the Unexpected**

By: Allison Becker

Prologue:

Riley wished that Slate could stay with her, " I'm ill I don't think I will be able to live longer so I must tell you, I love you , Slate" Riley's voice came out raspy and slow for she was quickly dying of her illness and there was nothing Slate could do without terrifying her or losing her forever. "You won't die my love, you will live on. Just please trust me" Slate felt tears fall from his eyes as reality hit him, he had finally fallen in love with Riley after all this time. "I love you and you love me so I will turn you into what I am" Slate kissed her fragile lips and she barely had strength to kiss him back but she managed to. "Turn me into one of you?" Riley asked after his lips left hers. He nodded and barred fangs at her and she was paralyzed with fear, "I'm a vampire…if I turn you, you won't die" Riley sat terrified and trapped by the wall and Slate. Why was she so venerable? She had fallen for a demon, a monster yet he was unlike any of the stories she had ever heard and she trusted him but she wanted to die now more than she did just a moment ago. "No I won't, I don't want to!" Riley's voice came out raspy and she chocked on some of the words. Slate understood how she felt; he had felt the same way when he was forcefully turned. "I know you will hate me but I love you and I don't want to see you die" His fangs seemed to disappear as he approached her, "No!" Riley's voice was raspy and tears fell from her eyes as her face turned from pale to a pale pink and she cried as he forced her to drink his blood. "I'm sorry" Slate kissed her lips but she hit his chest, "I hate you!" Her voice was raspy as she pounded her fist against his chest. She hit lightly and she stopped as she let out more tears. Slate's fingers touched her neck and she screamed as he twisted her neck and killed her. She lay there and she looked peaceful after he pulled her eyes close. Slate left the room and was never to return for he had been the only one of his kind and he turned his only love into one of his kind. He knew she would hate him for eternity so he could never return; Riley would have to learn and grow to be able to find him again and take her revenge. Riley lay dead on her bed as her mother walked in due to the screaming that she had heard. "Riley are you okay, Riley, Riley?" Riley's mother shook her vigorously and cried many tears over her loved daughter. "Riley Porter died of an unknown illness that we will now call Stone disease after Riley was brutally killed by it" The magic man was put in charge of the funeral, long ago this is what they called priests. Gertrude and Michael sat their listening what good things people said about their daughter. Days later Riley opened her eyes and sees a white covering over her head,_ a coffin._ Riley called out lightly but when she heard no answer she yelled and still no answer came. Tears began to drip from her eyes as she realized what had happened, she wore the same blue dress that slid just above her ankles. In her hands were many different flowers. She was not dead but everyone had thought so. She wanted Slate to find her and save her but she knew that he had thought she was dead. As thoughts of Slate went through her mind she remembered what Slate had done to her. "Let me out!" Her voice was raspy but not as it had been before. She felt her fangs poke her bottom lip, her nails felt sharp as she scratched against the coffin. Her eyes were evil, they were bright blue and had green outlines around the pupil of her eye which now expanded wide enough to make her look like a demon. She finally dug through the dirt and fixed it back the way it was before dashing into the woods never to be seen again by her family and friends. She decided to get stronger so she could find Slate and be able to win his acknowledgment. She lived on for 5,000 years.

Chapter 1

Riley walked up the wet, dark road, her satchel in hand. She had no idea where she was going and no idea where she wanted to go. Riley only hunted at night when everyone lay asleep. She was only a few thousands of years old but didn't crave blood as much as she did when she first started to her life. Her hearing had increased over the years and her speed had also increased. She stepped in a puddle and it rippled. "She's coming over her boss." Riley could hear the voice from behind the alley but yet she dared to venture closer. She walked faster hoping to find another creature so she could fight with. She turned the corner and saw two men; they began to follow her as she walked past. "What do you want Slate?" Her voice was on edge as she realized who the two men were, "We have another job for you" Slate's voice was almost snakelike as he spoke. "What?" Was Riley's only reply, "You must get the blood of life and bring it to me." Slate's voice sounded again making Riley shiver at his words. "The blood of life, that is impossible to find." Riley's voice came out and it sounded terrified. Riley nodded as Slate's body touched hers, "Good" His voice was smooth as his lips brushed lightly against hers. Riley had hated Slate once in 3000 B.C. when he first changed her. Riley, Slate, Kane, and Ace were the originals, vampires who were first created. They were the most powerful and had more power than the other vampires called Vamps. The Vamps were the ones who were created at a period of time when the originals decided to create a mass amount of them. Only one out of them all had the blood of life, it was a blood that all vampires wanted so they could become stronger. If a Vamp got their hands on this blood they would instantly become an original but the originals could not let it happen. "Now go, my love" Slate's snaky voice went through her ears. "Slate, I…."; "shhhh, I know and I'm sorry but I love you and you love me, right?" Slate had known the truth; he had known that Riley still loved him after 5000 years of her life. "I'm sorry Slate, I love you too" Her lips brushed against his again. "If I get the blood of life


End file.
